<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>昀端 夏日限定 下 by 688_8AbO</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073496">昀端 夏日限定 下</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/688_8AbO/pseuds/688_8AbO'>688_8AbO</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RPS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:35:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/688_8AbO/pseuds/688_8AbO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>昀端 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>昀端 夏日限定 下</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>日本的人流量大，和北京一样的人挤人，好在在这里他们不用把自己包成粽子，借此躲过粉丝和狗仔的眼睛。由于今晚有庙会，路上的小孩子也多，小孩子多了，街上也就少不了卖甜食的。两人一身的火锅味儿很快就变成了甜味，鲷鱼烧啊，雪糕啊，奶茶和气泡水，张若昀甚至觉得这条街都冒出五彩泡泡了。</p><p>路过一家和果子店，看到好几个孩子去买冰棍，不是那种奶味的，而是糖水的。十足的怀旧款，不知道日本的糖水冰棍吃起来是不是和北京的差不多，两个地道的北京人忍不住买了一根，坐在店门口的木头椅子上舔冰棍。</p><p>味道果然不一样。但都是甜的，还有一股廉价的香精味，鲜艳的颜色还会带到舌头上去。“端哥，你看！”张若昀朝着他吐舌头，紫色的。</p><p>不知道是不是他吐舌头的样子也像极了哈士奇，还是因为他的紫色舌头，反正刘端端笑成一团了，边笑边给他展示自己的蓝色舌头。</p><p>笑够了，刚和冰棍一起买的团子也上来了。他们随便点了几个口味，刘端端拿起一串咬下去才发现是咸的，咸甜咸甜的。虽然有些奇怪，但总体来说还是很好吃，软软糯糯的带着酱油的咸甜。</p><p>张若昀的选的一看就知道是甜的——抹茶标志性的绿色，要不是甜的那就真黑暗料理了。这是张若昀来日本后吃到最甜的甜食了，尽管这儿的甜食都很甜，但他算是明白老板在他点单的时候问他要不要点茶的意思了。这玩意没有茶真的有点难以下咽。</p><p>“很甜吗？”</p><p>“甜到齁了。”</p><p>“给我，你吃这个。”刘端端拿了一串酱油团子交换回张若昀吃到一半的抹茶团子，面不改色的吃了下去，令人肃然起敬的职业素养。</p><p>“你太强了吧，咱拍戏那会给你的那个超难吃的肉包，你也能吃的那么香，放假了你也还能吃的下那种甜度，佩服。”张若昀是打心底佩服刘端端的，团子又甜又腻 ，咬下去的瞬间他就眉头一皱，反观刘端端吃啥啥香的样子，怪不得他在剧里一般只有喝酒的份，没有体验吃各式道具的快乐了。</p><p>“我觉得还好，其实人家也不难吃。”刘端端嚼着团子说话有些模糊不清，吃相是天生的，不浪费才是真。“不过那肉包是真的难吃啊。”</p><p>刘端端回忆起自己穿着厚厚的戏服，尽可能的和张若昀保持初次合作的“同事”关系，这不是什么难事，只是有几场对戏他差点就没忍住——尤其是醉酒念诗的那场戏，张若昀前脚刚请教完陈道明老师，后脚就跑来找他对台词。对个屁，他都没台词。刘端端没揭穿张若昀的小心思。</p><p>“端哥？”</p><p>他把他从回忆中拉回现实。</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“想什么呢？”</p><p>“……想你啊。”</p><p>张若昀看着他愣了几秒，然后大笑着这是什么土味情话。</p><p>“真的在想你，想和你在剧组的那段日子。”刘端端认真的说道，转而又陷入思索，“什么来着……人生自是有情痴——”</p><p>“此恨不关风与月。”</p><p>张若昀立马接上，他当然记得这句，当时全剧组的人都在看他们，张若昀身边就围了三台摄影机，多亏他是“喝醉”的，脸上画了红晕，不然怎么掩盖他真的已经红了的脸？他尽可能不带情意的去看刘端端，那人在他念完后随着剧本勾起嘴角，导演一声“咔”，两人迅速收拾表情，避嫌似的背对着去干自己的事情了。</p><p>一阵短暂的沉默后，张若昀拍拍屁股起身，朝刘端端伸出一只手。</p><p>“二殿下愿意和我回去吗？今晚我们不谈国事，只谈风月。”</p><p>“小范大人的邀请自然不会拒绝。”</p><p> </p><p>月光冷清，打在身上整个人都白了一个度，刘端端躺在榻榻米上头半只脚露在门外，他浑身上下没有一丝凌乱，宛如精致的人偶静静地注视着张若昀。张若昀手里拿着手机，屏幕上的红点和光在黑暗中格外扎眼。</p><p>“真的不用关掉？”因为离屏幕太近，他没法看清刘端端的脸，只好从屏幕里去看他，夜间模式看人都是模模糊糊的。</p><p>“嗯……”刘端端拉拉他的衣角，“吻我。”</p><p>张若昀把手机放到一边，俯下身去吻他的爱人，唇齿间满是熟悉的味道，张若昀叼住他的嘴唇吮吸，手不安分地探入对方的衣服里，手指在他的腰背来回抚摸，让人一阵颤栗。刘端端没有抱他，双手搭在地上，手指蜷缩着，如果忽视这点，还真的像个人偶了。</p><p>一旁发光的手机屏幕不断提醒着两人，他们所做的一切都被记录了下来，要是哪天张若昀手机丢了绝对是个大麻烦。</p><p>不过现在两人没时间考虑那么多。张若昀放过刘端端的唇，一路往吻，经过喉结的时候还用上了牙齿，在上面留下一个牙印才肯放开。他三两下帮刘端端脱掉了上衣，美好的肉体一览无余。</p><p>“手机……”</p><p>他们是经常玩各种情趣的，但这么大胆的还是第一次。张若昀喉结滚动咽了一下，红着脸捡回丢在地上的手机，先入镜的是刘端端的脸，看不清颜色，但的确是红的，镜头往下一拉，张若昀还空出一只手去抚摸他的胸，拉拽着他的乳头，“嗯——”刘端端眼睛眯起，身子不受控制的扭动，张若昀现在可没多温柔，甚至有些粗暴。刘端端夹紧了张若昀的腰，弓起身子往他手里送。</p><p>“你喜欢这样？”他故意压低了嗓子，录像的确是是比平时要刺激得多，加上刘端端还乖得不像话，光是任他玩弄的样子就让张若昀硬得不行。</p><p>刘端端没有说话，只是吸了口气。张若昀又低头去舔他的乳头，还故意发出很大的吮吸声，刘端端克制着挣扎的欲望，可无论如何那还在记录的手机都让他变得更加敏感。就好像被人监视了一样，他不敢发出太大的声音，羞耻只会让他的身体更加敏感。</p><p>张若昀像是品尝美食一样。仔仔细细的舔着刘端端的胸腹，每次吮吸都会发出水声，每离开一处都会留下痕迹。他细细吻着他的小腹，刘端端鼓起来的阴茎已经抵着他的喉结轻轻抽搐，张若昀倒也不急，继续舔咬他的小腹，直到刘端端发出几声呜咽，他才大发慈悲解开他的皮带。</p><p>褪去早已经被濡湿的内裤，张若昀没有任何迟疑的含住刘端端的阴茎，刘端端整个脑袋往后一仰，一声长而软绵无力的呻吟从喉咙里溢出，像是濒死的野兽一般。</p><p>被温热的口腔包裹的感觉不要太好，刘端端差点就这么泄了，张若昀的舌头灵活的舔过柱身，又压在马眼上头，舌尖刺激着那个小孔，好像要挤进去一样，刘端端大声叫着，快感从下半身往上移，最后在脑子里爆炸，他不知道自己是什么表情，但当他就快射的时候，张若昀掐住了他的根部，刘端端满是雾气的双眼顿时流出眼泪，“求求你、求求——呜——”张若昀一个深喉把他的所有求饶都咽回肚子里。</p><p>龟头挤压着他的喉咙很不舒服，但是刘端端仍在无意思的挺腰，希望能挤到更深的地方。张若昀也就认命的张大嘴巴让他操，时不时吮吸他发胀的阴茎，来不及吞咽的液体打湿了他的下巴。</p><p>临近高潮的人脑子里只有一个念头，刘端端也不例外，但他还是控制住自己不要再往张若昀的嘴里捅，被异物压迫的感觉绝对不好，他尽可能让自己冷静下来，拽着张若昀柔软的头发往外拉。</p><p>啵的一声，刘端端脸红得不行——张若昀的双唇被他操得红肿，眼角还有点湿润，湿答答的唾液和前液混在一起流得到处都是，而他还硬着的老二正杵着张若昀的脸颊。</p><p>张若昀一手扶住他的阴茎，一边用脸磨蹭着，眼睛一动不动地盯着刘端端，像只正在狩猎的狼。被操得红肿的嘴唇再次开启，唇舌并用着舔吸着，那些糟糕的液体弄得他满脸都是。</p><p>“嗯、若昀……”刘端端想要拉开对方，浑身紧绷着，“你放开、我要——”</p><p>“没关系，射出来。”张若昀又给他来了个深喉，刘端端快要死了，脑子都快被他吸了出去，张若昀吐出他的老二，舌头贴在他的龟头上，空出来的手去撸动柱身。</p><p>“额啊——”</p><p>刘端端喘息着绷紧了四肢，白色浊液不可避免的洒在张若昀的脸上，还有一些甚至溅到了他的头发上，不过大部分的精液还是射进了他的嘴里。男人含住仍在轻微抽搐的龟头，吞食剩余的精水，精液腥中带着一丝丝咸味，总的来说不会好吃到哪去，不过张若昀连眉头都没皱一下，吐出疲软的阴茎时上头只有透明的口水。</p><p>太荒唐了。刘端端为眼前的淫靡画面震慑到，张若昀脸上没清理的精液过于扎眼，好似一团火，搭配上他标志性的禁欲脸，刘端端只觉得自己浑身没了力气。</p><p>他伸出手去捧住张若昀的脸，慢慢的从上而下舔着上头的精液。等他弄干净了，张若昀立刻吻上他的唇，粗重的喘息在两人之间盘旋着，交融又分离。</p><p>张若昀再次捡起地上的手机，简单录了一下刘端端的脸后又把它丢到一边。</p><p>“端端——”张若昀低吸一口气，扯掉刘端端只剩下半截在腿上的长裤，拍拍那人挺翘的臀部，让他转过去趴着。</p><p>刘端端照做了，张若昀又在他的膝盖下垫了些衣服。一个个吻又落在他的背上，一直到他的尾椎，张若昀挤了不少润滑液到手上捂热了才掰开他的臀瓣。</p><p>身下的人呜咽着打开双腿，黏糊的水声从后方传来，不断刺激着两人的耳膜，刘端端趴在地上只觉得脑袋发晕，他刚刚高潮过，现在又被张若昀打开，就连时不时擦过敏感点的手指都像是要命的刀刃。</p><p>扩张没持续多久，张若昀就抽出手指，钳住对方的腰，拇指正好摁在他性感的腰窝上头。接着一个比手指要大得多的硬物抵在穴口，不容置疑地撑开入口，在刘端端的低喘中一点点往前，直到整根没入。</p><p>湿热的小穴如同一张嘴一样，讨好般吮吸着张若昀的老二。张若昀没再等，开始大开大合地操着他的男友，他身下的那张嘴实在是要命，抽出一点就立刻缩紧挽留，挺进一步又顺从的打开。饱满的龟头熟练地撞上穴心，碾压着脆弱的前列腺，把刘端端被刺激得前后都要流水，腰身无力的塌着，多亏张若昀双手提着，他才不至于整个人都贴在地上。</p><p>“太…太深了……”刘端端的身子不停的抖，张若昀进得深，把他里头搅得一塌糊涂也不肯停下。</p><p>肠壁软绵湿热，咕啾咕啾的吞吐着张若昀的阴茎，快乐得不行，反观刘端端这副做出的不情愿样子，倒还是他里外不是人了。张若昀操的不甘，重重撞上他的翘臀，接着一把拉起刘端端，让他坐在自己腿上，体位变化使得他的老二又进了一点，几乎是一个奇迹的深度了。</p><p>刘端端惊叫着，口中什么胡话都乱喊一通，听得张若昀一阵脸红，更加卖力的操弄对方，让他再说不出惹火的话来。</p><p>他的手虚挂在张若昀的脖子上，有气无力的叫着，逐渐勃起的阴茎在抽插中上下晃动，拍打着他的小腹和腿根。“额……”他想亲一口张若昀，可是怎么也找不到方向，好几次擦过他的嘴唇，刘端端不乐意了，眼泪在先前的性爱中不断累积，此刻一下子爆发出来，把张若昀吓得是不敢再动了。</p><p>“疼吗？端端，你别哭啊——”</p><p>刘端端懒得和他解释这叫生理性泪水，有些丢脸，他真的是被对方操到爽哭了，他呜咽着吻着张若昀，打算暂时让男友背锅。</p><p>被他吻得云里雾里的张若昀同志此时满头问号，但刘端端吻技太好，后穴太骚，他还是凭着对方已经勃起的阴茎为由，继续卖力操弄他的后穴。结果没多久，那人就紧绷着身子，阴茎喷洒出一股白浊。</p><p>高潮时的后穴也跟着紧缩，浑身抽搐着，紧紧咬着张若昀，张若昀差点爆出一句地道的北京粗口，他感觉自己的魂都要被刘端端吸过去了，缓了一会后，张若昀硬着头皮抽出阴茎，又一口气插到最深。</p><p>而刘端端在尖叫，无法承受的快感要把他逼疯了，但他还是抱紧了张若昀，眼泪汗水流了一脸，不让他离开自己片刻。</p><p>他也没在不断抽搐的后穴中坚持多久，阴茎抵着穴心跳了一下，接着射出不少精液，把他不能再满的穴里再挤得鼓胀。</p><p> </p><p>清理工作做完以后，张若昀才想起他的手机。捡起来一看——快没电了，不过刚刚的情事倒是记录的一点没少。左思右想，张若昀还是把它保存了下来。</p><p>万一以后用得着呢。张若昀宝贝地擦擦他的手机，从那晚起，张先生的手机就不离身了，给谁都不放心。不过具体原因只有他和刘端端知道了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>